Pokemon:The Adventures Of Nick and His Friends
by The New Dark One
Summary: A Pokemon story based of adventures from Heart Gold and Soul Silver with yours truthfully as the main character and Foretold Legends as my sidekick
1. Chapter 1

The referee stood in the middle of the arena "Are You Ready For POKE RUMBLE!"

The people started chanting, "let's introduce our challenger from the Kanto Town of Viridian City Mr. Pete!"

The large man wearing a torn black denim vest, "and now for our challenger Red Ghost!"

The Red Ghost walked in wearing a red and black blazer and black pants, with a red mask

"Let's get ready to rumble!"

The 2 walked to separate ends of the arena

Pete pulled out his poke ball "Steelix go!"

The large steel monster appear "stee stee Steelix!"

Red Ghost grinned and pulled out his poke ball "Pidgeot go!"

The large bird flew around the arena "use aerial ace"

Pidgeot 's wing glowed white and it crashed into Steelix, "Steelix use crunch"

Steelix's bit right into Pidgeot "Pidgeot use brave bird!"

Pidgeot flew out of Steelix's mouth and glowed bright red and hti right into him sending him crashing down to the ground, "Now Sky Attack!"

Pidgeot glowed light blue and hovered in the sky, "Steelix use dragon breath!"

Steelix's released a green flame blast, it engulfed Pidgeot

"ha looks like your little birdie couldn't stand the heat!"

"I wouldn't be son sure about that…..NOW!"

Pidgeot flew right through the green flames engulfed in a shining white aura and hit right into Steelix's finally knocking it out

"crap…Steelix return!"

Pete pulled out the poke ball "come on out Dodrio!"

The 3 headed bird appeared "do…Dodrio!"

"Pidgeot used brave bird"

Pidgeot charged up it's glowing red aura but it began fading "Pi…Pidgeot"

It's breathing became shallow "never mind.. use aerial ace"

It charged at Dodrio "use horn beak!"

The 2 other heads beak began rotating and both hit into Pidgeot sending it flying back, Pidgeot was growing weaker "Now let's finish it Dudrio…use Tri Beam!"

The left head charged up a glowing blue ball the middle charged a glowing red ball and the right head charged a glowing yellow ball.

They then released the attack at Pidgeot

"Use…"

A large explosion occurred and when the dusk cleared Pidgeot was completely clear, it's 2 wings rose to it's side and it's left wing glowed blue it's right leg glowed yellow, and it's 2 feet together glowed red and it released the tri beam right back at Dodrio

The 3 headed bird was knocked out, "Pidgeot return"

"Dodrio return"

Pete then pulled out his last poke ball "come on out Gengar"

"Gen Gar…Gengar!"

Red Ghost pulled out his poke ball "come on out Charizard!"

"CHAR!"

"Gengar use shadow ball"

"Charizard use overheat"

Gengar released a black and purple ball Charizard released a glowing red and white flame at it,

Charizard then flew into the air "Now let's finish this….Blast Burn"

Charizard's charged a dark red flame and released a large flame all around the arena knocking out Gengar

The referee ran and lifted red Ghost's hand "looks like another victory for the one…the only Red Ghost!"

**New Bark Town**

"WOO HOO HE WON AGAIN!"

Nick was hopping around tomorrow was his 15 birthday and he would get his first pokemon, "man I wish I was that awesome!"

"Jimmy?"

Nick turned and saw his best friend Jimmy with his head in the books "yo man!"

"huh?"

"You weren't watching?"

"No…but let me guess Red Ghost won?"

"Yeah how'd ya know?"

"Cause he always wins"

Nick climbed up on his bed as Jimmy grabbed his books and glasses "see ya tomorrow"

"Yeah"

Nick drifted off to sleep

**The Next Day**

"pizza…hot dogs…burgers"

Nick woke up and saw he was late, he scurried around collecting his clothes andran as fast as he could

**Professor Elms Lab**

Nick ran right through the door and into Professor Elm "SORRY…..SORRY…SORRY….are there any pokemon left?"

Elm smiled "only 2 I'm afraid some young lady came by this morning a picked her pokemon and left on a adventure"

"so I can still pick one?"

"Sure"

Professor Elm handed Nick the 2 poke balls

Nick flung them in the air

The first pokemon was blue alligator with red spikes "Toto..Totodile!"

The second was small green a beige mouse pokemon "Cyn…Cyndaquil!"

"Choose wisely"

Nick smiled and pulled out the poke ball "Totodile return"

Nick smiled and handed Professor Elm the poke ball "I chose Cyndaquil"

Cyndaquil started happily hopping on both feet "I'll name you Pyro!"

"CYNDAQUIL!"

"Thanks professor Elm, I'm just gonna go pack fo…"

"wait!. I have a favor to ask you"

"What is it?"

"You see my old mentor Samuel Oak has arrived with a very special poke egg, and well I can't go and get it, for my research is way to vital.. could you do it for me?"

Nick smiled "sure love to!"

Nick and Pyro ran out of the lab and to Jimmy's house, Nick knocked at the door until it swung open, Jimmy had his headphones in "what.. I'm trying to study!"

"We're goin on a adventure you in?"

"hmm sure"

Nick and Jimmy left New Bark Town

"So where is this 's house?"

"He said it was the only house around in the forest"

"what if we get attacked by a wild pokemon?"

"Then Pyro can protect us"

"we don't even know what Pyro can do"

"uh huh!"

Nick pulled out his poke dex and it scanned Pyro

"Cyndaquil

The Fire Mouse Pokemon

Moves: Swift, Ember, and Hidden Power"

"Hmm hidden power?. Never heard of that before"

"PIDGEY!"

A flock of 5 pidgey's flew around them "sweet I'm gonna catch on…" Nick noticed he had no poke balls "oh yeah"

"Pyro use Swift!"

"CYN!"

It rolled in the air and released the stars which scared off the Pidgey's

"wow we beat em without even landing a attack good work Pyro"

"Cyn"

They soon the large house, Nick walked to the porch and rang the door bell

"What?..who's there?"

"Um I'm Nick from New Bark Town…and I was sent by Professor Elm"

The door opened and a man in a suit and fedora came out "well don't just stand there come in come in"

He motioned for the boys to sit on the couch across from the Professor "Samuel these boys have been sent by Professor Elm"

The man put down his book and smiled "Oh?…how is my old student?"

"He's good sir and he asked us to pick up a poke egg?"

"ahh yes" The Professor opened his brief case and placed the poke egg with a case on the table, "say what's your name young man?"

"uh Nick sir"

"You looked very familiar"

"heh"

There was a loud knocking on the door and the brunette girl came storming in "Nick….Jimmy! Hurry back home. Something terrible happened"

"what is it Lyra?"

"Someone stole a pokemon!"

Nick grabbed the egg case "thanks Professor but we…"

"I understand go!"

Nick loaded the egg in his backpack and the 3 trainer's ran back home

They noticed a red head boy, Lyra pointed "that's him!"

Nick and Pyro stood in front of the kid "give me that pokemon"

"No…now get out of my way kid!"

"No"

"Fine I'll do this the hard way"

He drew his poke ball "come on out Totodile!"

"Toto…Totodile!"

"Pyro use swift!"

"Totodile use Hidden Power"

Totodile stopped moving and his boy glowed green and the swift attack hit and was absorbed, Totodile roared and a large green blast was released, Pyro was hit and flew backwards

"Pyro!"

Suddenly the trees around Pyro began burning his whole body was aflamed and charged right into Totodile, Nick's poke dex beeped "update Cyndaquil has just learned Flame Charge"

"Okay Pyro use swift!"

Pyro spun and released the stars this time hitting Totodile "use shadow ball!"

"Totodile!"

He released the black and purple black finally defeating Pyro

"Totodile return"

"Next time you wanna be a hero…make sure your pokemon are up to par"

The boy walked off dropping his wallet, Jimmy picked It up, the kid turned and grabbed it and shot Jimmy a evil stare

Nick walked back to New Bark Town defeated "I…I lost"

Jimmy placed his hand on Nick's shoulder "You can only get stronger right?"

"Yea…Yeah I guess your right!"

Nick put his hat back on and walked to Professor Elms lab

Nick saw the Professor was about to have a panic attack "Nick..did..di you catch the thief?"

"No sorry Professor but…I have this"

He opened the bag and pulled out the poke egg

The Professor smiled and took the egg

He began drawn into studying it so Nick walked out and decided to get a goodnights sleep before beginning his journey


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Center**

Nick sat at the table chowing down on his Moo Burgers "Y'know Jimmy you should really get a pokemon to"

Jimmy kept looking over his homework "I don't think so…I mean I failed the license test for a reason…better just keep studying and reapply next year"

A Man walked past and noticed the green and yellow backpack, He took his own off and swapped it, he then walked out of the center

"Hello…yes Boss I delivered it to the client….yeah"

Nick felt the rumbling in his stomach "Jimmy!…I'm hungry again hand me your wallet!"

"Don't you think you've eaten enough?….fine"

Jimmy reached into his backpack "hmm?…well this is odd"

"What!?"

Jimmy lifted his backpack on the table and pulled the egg case out "what is this?"

"looks like a poke egg…a delicious…..mouth watering….poke egg!"

Jimmy pushed Nick back into the seat "wait where's my stuff?"

"What stuff didya have anyway?"

"my wallet.. for starters!"

"that means….NO MORE FOOD!"

Nick curled in the corner of the booth crying, "Cyn…Cyn"

Nick looked under the table and saw Pyro chewing on the wallet "hey gimme that!"

Nick and Pyro ran over to the restaurant

Jimmy studied the egg it was dark blue with a light blue stripe and a red bottom

"hmm?….uh oh"

Nick and Pyro walked with 2 tray full of Moo Burgers "man these are GOOD!"

There was a large explosion and Nick and Pyro saw Jimmy being dragged off by a strange looking pokemon,

"Let's go Pyro use Swift!"

Pyro spun and released the stars around hitting the pokemon knocking it out,

Nick ran over to Jimmy and pried the Pokemon from Jimmy's arm "hey man you alright?"

Jimmy rubbed his arm "yeah…I'll be okay…just that thing just clamped onto my arm"

Nick aimed his poke dex "Gible: The Dragon Type Pokemon…..Info unknown"

"Well looks like we found you your first pokemon"

"But I…."

"YEOCH!"

Nick jumped up as Gible bit his behind, Nick ran in a circle "ow….ow…ow…ow…ow"

Pyro tried to save Nick and shot a swift attack at the Gible,

Finally it released it's grip "Okay Jimmy catch it"

Jimmy fumbled to hold the poke ball "ok…poke ball GO!"

He flung it at the trainer hit was sucked into the ball it rolled

1 roll….2 rolls….3 rolls….and Caught

Jimmy held the ball "Wow…that felt amazing!…."

Jimmy's glasses fell form his face "I think I'm gonna become a pokemon trainer"

Nick patted his shoulder "good now let's go"

Nick pulled Jimmy and there stuff and ran from the destroyed poke center

**The Camp Grounds**

Nick and Jimmy sat across at the fire "so?"

"So what?"

"Whatcha gonna name it?"

Jimmy shrugged "hmm I don't know maybe Dental"

"Dental?"

"Yeah you know because of his teeth"

"no lame!..maybe FANG!"

Jimmy rubbed his chin "hmm I guess that would be a good idea"

"damn right it would"

The 2 looked around when they heard a rustling in the woods, Nick jumped up and pulled out his marshmellow stick "who's there!?"

A small bear like pokemon walked out from the bush "Teddi…Teddiursa"

Nick held out his pokedex and it scanned the pokemon

"Teddiursa the bear cub pokemon, since Teddiursa is to weak to look for food on it's own, it's mother is always out hunting"

"Oh baby I think I found my pokemon"

"Nick I wouldn't do that"

"Why not?"

"Well c'mon it's mother might be around"

"pssh please I got this…Pyro use Swift"

"CYN!"

Pyro spun in a circle and released the barrage of stars hitting Teddiursa sending it hurling into a tree, Nick grabbed a poke ball "this is gonna be sweet poke ball GO!"

Nick hurled the ball into the bear…..and it was caught

Nick went to grab the ball and backed up when he saw the large brown bear pokemon.. Dex scanned it "Ursaring the large parent bear pokemon, Ursaring a violently protective of there children…so it is wise to breed a Teddiursa instead of catching"

Ursaring picked up the poke ball and hit the middle releasing a bright blue light and Teddiursa

"We're gonna die aren't we?"

"Looks like it"

"RUN!"

The 3 ran as fast as they could from the bear but it followed tearing down any tree in it's way, "RAWR!"

"Oh man we gotta do somethin…Pyro flame charge!"

Pyro caught fire and tackled into the Ursaring who's arm glowed maroon and chop at Pyro.. knocking him out

"Oh man we're screwed I'm out of pokemon"

Jimmy and he packed into cliff, suddenly the white beam shot out of Jimmy's pocket and Fang appear in front of the 2

"Gib?….GIBLE!"

"Oh no"

"No Jimmy this might be good…shows what he got"

Nick scanned Fang "Gible's Moves Include Dragon Rage, Dragon Breath, Outrage, and Dig"

"Okay man try one out"

The Ursaring came stomping at them

"F….Fang use Dragon breath!"

Fang stared at him "Gib?"

Ursaring walked right passed Fang and grabbed Nick by the neck and started pounding him with it's spare fist

Jimmy ran and pulled the bear "let him go!"

Ursaring knocked Jimmy back and began pounding on him

Fang looked and saw it's master being beaten "GIBLE!"

It opened it's mouth and large orange energy ball blasted out hitting the Ursaring knocking it out

Nick hobbled to his feet "G…Good job Fang….now I'm gonna catch big momma"

He went to fling the poke ball at it but Teddiursa ran in front of it "Teddi…Teddi!"

"What?"

The poke dex beeped twice

"Translation: Please Don't take my momma she's all I have left"

"Wait you can translate?…fine I won't catch your momma"

Nick put the poke ball away when he saw a purple and black poke ball hit the Ursaring catching it the ball returned and Nick saw the red haired thief "You?"

"Yeah me"

"let that Ursaring go it has a family"

"Don't care…see ya"

Nick was ready to battle but he realized he didn't have any pokemon left

Silver laughed and walked away

"URSA!'

"Translation: Catch me I wanna become strong to save my momma!"

"Wait you wanna be on my team?"

"Translation: Yes…just help me free my momma!"

"Okay poke ball GO!"

Teddiursa was caught "sweet!"

Nick looked at the beaten up Jimmy "let's go Fang"

"GIBLE!….GIBLE!"

"Translation: Momma looks tasty!"

"Oh this is gonna be good!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy looked up at moving forest, "Huh?"

Nick walked in front as Fang pulled Jimmy by the leg "Gib..Gib"

"What happened"

Nick laughed with Pyro on his hat "You got your ass beat by Ursaring, it got kidnapped…it happens"

Jimmy stood up and Fang hugged his leg "What's with Fang?"

"Thinks your his mother"

"Oh"

Nick and Jimmy kept walking through the forest, "So you telling me that jerk Silver caught the Ursaring"

"Yeah…jerk"

They noticed a group of small black and green buildings

"Whoa where are we?"

Jimmy checked the map, "I dunno it said that Grey Town was here but was destroyed due to a lab accident"

"Lab accident?"

"Yeah some rich guy wanted to bring back a extinct pokemon, it wound up blowin up his lab"

"Wait it says all that?"

"No I just remember your mom talking to your brother about it once"

"Really?.. wait why don't I remember that?"

Jimmy shrugged and they kept walking toward the large building town.

They saw a group of kids "HALT!"

Nick and Jimmy laughed "what?"

"Halt, leave here"

"we were just passing through…what is this place any way?"

"we're the battle club"

"Battle Club?"

"Yeah us and our boss Sam beat losers like you!"

Nick turned his hat backwards "oh really?"

Pyro hopped from Nick's hat

The kid smirked "Ratacate go!"

Raticte came out "RA!"

"Raticate use quick attack!"

It charged and tackled right into Pyro "dodge it and use Flame Charge "

Pyro ducked and turned charging at Raticate

The 2 went flying backwards into the wall, "NOW use Swift!"

Pyro kicked off of Raticate and spun in the air releasing the barrage of star

Raticate was hit and finally knocked out

"Impressive"

Nick turned and saw a kid about a foot shorter then Nick and had a black and white hat turned backwards "So you beat a chump like Randy, time for you to fight the champ"

"Fine"

Pyro stood at Nick's feet, Sam walked across from him "Chikorita GO!"

"Chi…Chi"

"A grass against a fire.. you'll do fine Nick"

Nick cracked his thumbs "Pyro use ember!"

"CYN!"

It spit the small embers at Chikorita, it ran around it circles causing the flames to go out, "Use magical leaf"

Chikorita's leaf turned rainbow and it released leaves of different colors charging at Pyro, hitting him knocking him out

"What THE FRATZ!" Jimmy nearly dropped Fang

"return"

He reached on his belt and pulled out the poke ball, "Teddiursa go!

"Teddi!"

Sam stared at the small bear pokemon "omigawd that is so…..CUTE!"

Nick, Jimmy, and Randy all stared at Sam who began blushing red "S..Sorry don't know what came over me"

Chikorita returned to the poke ball

"We'll continue tomorrow, I'm tired"

Sam stormed back into the main building, Randy laughed "hey you guys are welcomed to stay the night till Sam cools down"

Nick and Jimmy shrugged and followed him into the mess hole where they saw the other trainers,

Nick came to the lunch table with a tray of Moo Burgers, he munched on them sitting across form Randy "so what's wrong with that Sam guy?"

Randy shrugged "I dunno he's always been a weird guy, since he first got here"

"But he;s your leader?" Jimmy said looking up from his book

"Cause he beat us all"

"really?"

"so if I beat him I'll be your leader"

"Yeah"

Nick petted Pyro's head, "C'mon Py let's go we got some training to do"

**That Night**

Nick wrapped up his blistered hands " 'yawn' man Py see ya tomorrow"

He drifted off to sleep waiting for tomorrow's match

A few hours later Nick had walked through the hall way, his eyes closed as he walked through the halls he bumped into someone

"huh?"

He saw a dark hair girl with a towel wrapped around her "whoa?"

She started blushing she smacked him with her free hand and ran right past him

"weird chick….think I'm in love"

**The Next Morning**

"No way!"

"Yeah Randy I swear she was wearing a towel and that's it!"

"No man, no chick allowed here, last chick here we 'politely' threw her out"

"Politely?"

"3 dudes panted her and threw her out"

"real classy"

"I know right?"

Jimmy held Fang who was sucking on a baby bottle

"Dude I get you're his mother but is babying him really the right thing to do?"

"I don't want to, any time I try to feed him he bite my freakin leg!"

"fine"

Nick threw a Moo burger at Jimmy's chest, Fang leaped and caught it in his mouth "hmm GIB!"

"good thing you don't gots nipple huh?"

Nick and Randy laughed, and Jimmy sat across with Fang now chewing on his pants

"Hey loser"

Nick saw Sam arms crossed scowling "let's go"

"fine"

The 2 walked out onto the field

"Let's go…..Misdrevious GO!"

Misdrevious floated, Nick pulled out his poke ball "Pyro go!"

Pyro stood waiting "Use Flamethrower!"

Pyro used it's leg to scratch it's head and then opened his mouth and sent a stream of fire at Misdrevious

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball"

Misdrevious floated in a circular motion right behind Pyro and shot the black energy ball sending Pyro flying into the air "USE Flame Wheel!"

Pyro spun in the air and shot hitting Misdrevious, even though it looked bad Sam had a smirk on his face "Misdrevious use Curse"

Misdrevious's glowed white and suddenly it was knocked out

"Return"

Pyro flashed black and fell over, "C…Cyn"

"Return"

"Chikorita go!"

"Teddiursa go!"

"URSA!"

"Chikorta use vine whip"

"wait aren't you gonna say how cute he is" Nick laughed

"Shut up!"

"Okay bro"

"Teddiursa use fury swipe!"

Teddiursa slashed at Chikorita and Chikorita stood sill "Use Solar beam"

Chikorita's leaf glowed white and released the beam knocking Teddiursa out

"Return…..Pyro tag back in!"

Pyro's face was sweaty and he seemed disoriented "Cyn"

"Chikorita use razor leaf"

"Flamethrower"

The leaves burned, and Chikorita blasted the solar beam again

Pyro's whole body glowed bright orange and released a wave of warm orange mist

"Sweet"

Pyro's blaze ability kicked in "one more time flamethrower!"

Pyro's flames were red and white and when they hit Chikorita it sent it flying into Sam knocking him to the ground and sending his hat flying off of him

"Pyro return"

Nick walked over to Sam and offered his hand "hey man nice ma…."

He looked down and noticed Sam's long hair "ih my god!"

Randy and Jimmy ran out and saw them "your that girl…the one we kicked out"

"Yeah I am and I proved I was better then all of you, I beat every last one of you!"

Randy looked and grabbed the hat "Get out Sam…..NOW!"

Sam stood up "No I earned my place fair and square"

"NO girls allowed no go!"

"Whoa chill man" Nick smiled and tired to calm Randy down

"Well then you 2 can leave to!"

**Poke Center A While Later**

Nick and Jimmy sat outside of the room, "she done yet?"

"no"

Nick knocked on the door "hey Sammy what's up!"

"I'm almost done"

The door opened and Sam came out in a sleeveless purple hoodie, and a black skirt

"Don't….Say…A…Word"

Both boys smirked and began walking from her, "Hey where are you going!?"

"We're heading to Violet City, where you goin?"

"Your just gonna leave me?"

"I guess, why?"

"You owe me"

"fine!"

And so That concludes Part 1 of Our Tale


End file.
